1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide member for a support or partition, and more particularly to a guide member that cooperates with edge portions of the support or partition to restrain and route cables, conduits or any other elongate object along a predetermined path on the edge portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a large number of office and laboratory landscape systems in which prefabricated frame members, panels and furniture components disposed in selected positions define work stations and corridors within large, otherwise open spaces. These systems support or contain various instruments, such as computers and accessory devices that include cables and other conduits that tend to tangle with one another and gather in an unsightly manner.
Thus, it is desirable for a landscape system to include means for securing the various cable and utility conduits and for routing them along predetermined paths over the system components. These means should allow quick and easy assembly with the other system components; and they should allow disassembly for easy replacement or removal of the conduits. Finally, these means should enhance the appearance of the system by removing unsightly bundles of cables and conduits.
The guide member of the present invention meets the requirements outlined above. It is a simple construction that effectively secures conduits and other elongate objects and routes those objects along predetermined paths on landscape systems. This construction minimizes the cost of fabrication and assembly and provides flexibility to a landscape system.